Final Fantasy DeathMatch
by Zell12202
Summary: Fight to the Death involving everyones Favorite Final Fantasy Characters


Welcome to Celebrity Death Match.  
  
Johnny: I'm Johnny Gomez  
  
Nick: and I'm Nick Diamond. Have we got a show for you tonight  
  
Johnny: that's right tonight we have a great show. In our first match we have the jumpy overly active, and Hotdog loving Zell Dincht vs. the extremely well endowed Tifa Lockheart  
  
Nick: in our second match we have that chain-smoking plane flying badass Cid Highwind Vs the Robin Williams looking leader of the Garden's Cid Kramer  
  
Johnny: Finally in our Main Event we have the quiet Leader of SeeD Squall Leonheart Vs the horn dog of the thieves, the tailed wonder, the shortest hero of all Zidane Tribal Vs The quiet yet powerful, soldier 1st class wannabe, Giant sword wielding Cloud Strife.  
  
Nick: We start things off with our first match Zell Dincht the Hero of Balamb Vs Tifa Lockheart the Hero of Implants. Lets go down to the ring.  
  
Mills lane: all right I want a good clean fight. No Killing before the Bell  
  
Zell: hold on ummm can I go get a Hot Dog first?  
  
Mills:........ I'll allow it  
  
Nick: looks like Zells going to get a hot Dog  
  
Johnny: I dunno if Tifa is gonna take to kindly to being ignored  
  
Tifa: ZELL! Get back here so I can beat your ass  
  
Zell with his mouth full: Holdsth onsth a sesh  
  
Johnny: Looks like Tifa is going to beat some sense into Zell  
  
Mills: hey wait a second. I haven't said lets get it on yet. Ok Lets get it on!!  
  
Nick: Looks like Tifa has gotten a steel Chair and OOOOH she's hit Zell with it. Looks like Zell is Choking on his Hotdog now  
  
Zell:: COUGH COUGH COUGH  
  
Tifa: is that all 1 hit and your done?  
  
  
Nick: Looks like Zell's gotten that hotdog all the way down now and is back in action  
  
Zell: How dare you cause me to choke on my Hotdog. You are so gonna get it  
  
Johnny: OOOH it looks like Zell is going for a Booya right for Tifa. But wait it seems her boobs have absorbed the blow  
  
Nick: Yup Johnny they sure have looks like those are good for more than just making me Happy  
  
Tifa: Hah hah you punch like a girl.... wait  
  
Johnny: looks like Tifa stopped to think for a moment there but Zell has taken advantage of it. He's gone for his Dolphin blow.  
  
Nick: yes and it seems he's made a smart move. The dolphin blow has knocked Tifa's boobies into her own face and she's been knocked down  
  
Zell: bet you wish those weren't so big now. Heh heh heh  
  
Nick: Zell seems to be jumping around throwing punches in the air.  
  
Johnny: Zell is overconfident it may be his downfall  
  
Tifa: I'm not done yet Zellie  
  
Zell: Zellie?!?  
  
Johnny: oooh and Tifa has used her Bum Rush on Zell and Zell seems to be hurting bad now.  
  
Zell: URRRGH that's so it. Your done now.  
::Zell powers up and a big burning aura is around him::  
  
Zell: BURNING RAVE!  
  
Nick: wow it looks like Zell is going for his signature Move the Burning Rave.  
  
::Zell punches the ground and a big crater opens up releasing magma all over Tifa and her   
left arm is burnt to a crisp::  
  
Tifa: OOOWW!! Jesus that really hurt. Your gonna get it for that  
  
Zell: Sure I am  
  
Johnny: Looks like Tifa is powering up an attack, OH and she's grabbed Zell and now jumped into the air. Looks like a Meteor Strike to me Nick  
  
Nick: That it is Johnny. Zell been hurled to the ground like a rancid glass of milk.  
  
Zell: shit that hurt. Grrrrrrr  
  
Tifa: oh is the little Baby Man gonna cry?  
  
Zell: I've had enough of you  
  
Nick: It looks like Zell has gone into some sort of Trance. What's going on?  
  
Johnny: No Nick he's summoning one of his Guardian Forces, or GF for Short,  
  
::Zell stands there and then does an arm movement which ends with him extending his   
arm and he then fades away. Suddenly out of nowhere comes Cactuar::  
  
Johnny: Oh and it looks like he's summoned Cactuar. A Goofy looking GF but a strong one at that.  
  
Nick: looks like this "Cactuar" is about to do something  
  
::Cactuar Powers up and uses 1,000 Needles on Tifa and she is horridly punctured and hurt till one goes through her brain and kills her::  
  
Nick: wow she looks like a pincushion  
  
Johnny: That she does Nick, that she does  
  
::Zell comes back into view as Cactuar fades away::  
  
Mills: the winner and king of fists. Zell  
  
::Zell wipes his hands on his pants and shakes mill's hand::  
  
Johnny: Coming up next will be Cid Highwind Vs Cid Kramer.  
  
Nick: Stay tuned cause we'll be right back  
  
  
  
*Note these characters aren't mine they repectivley belong to Square Soft as well as MTV 


End file.
